1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to article carriers and more particularly, to an improved multi-use handbag.
2. Description of Prior Art
The relvent field of the present invention is best illustrated by the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: Haskell; 4,177,909, Hall; 3,227,338, Pollak; 3,225,806,Wise; 3,225,805.
While the existing article carriers disclosed in the foregoing references may be suitable for some applications, it would be highly desirable to have an improved multi-purpose convertible handbag having an aesthetically pleasing appearance. None of the prior known article carriers combine the multi-purpose functionally with the aesthetical appearance of the handbag. The Haskell reference, for instance, teaches the use of the convertible purse by combining three components which may be separately and selectively utilized. The conversion feature of the disclosed purse basically consists of using each component separately, rather than multiplying the design of the article to correspond to the intended use of the handbag.
With the emergence of the women's liberation movement, and with the awakening of the women's active and functional role in society, the present trend is to emphasize the functionality of women's acessories such as purses. Furthermore, with the increased limitations on the availability of storage space in today's homes, it has become more important to minimize the quantity of items, especially those falling within the category of luxury or accessory items.
Therefore, there is a long felt need for article carriers that could be used for multi-purpose, while maintaining a versatile and pleasing aesthetic appearance.